20 Truths about Charlotte
by shadowphantomness
Summary: 20 truths about a character I use in my fanfic a lot. Charlotte reflects on life, love, and the Triple Guardianship


**Title: 20 Truths about Charlotte  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: 20Truths **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows**

**Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Original Character, fanon, sexual situations **

1: Charlotte's a fire-type. She's always _been_ a fire-type, because the Messenger is too weak (and what kind of self-respecting fire pokemon would consent to being wind – _flying_ instead?) and the Mistress of Revealing Light is flat-out insane, so she's happy being the Guardian of Fire. Of course, this makes her extremely hydrophobic and she hates the dark like nothing else, but it's a small price to pay to stay mostly sane.

2: Charlotte's starter pokémon was a perfectly normal one. Charmander.

3: Charlotte built Cosmos Island. She's the only one of the guardians who was crazy enough – or desperate enough – to build an entire realm, outside the grasp of the legendary pokémon, and Moltres remembers how she cried the entire year she spent pouring magic energy into it's foundation.

4: Charlotte doesn't like to remember crying much.

5: Charlotte likes pokémon, even grass-types. Charlotte once found an injured Chikorita, named her Chikory, and took her home to heal. Chikory always wondered why Charlotte's 'paws' burned her, but never complained, not even when she needed extra watering every night to stay whole.

6: Charlotte has fire blood inside of her veins. She takes steam baths and not showers, and often wakes up gasping from oxygen deprivation. But she views it as a necessary evil, so she doesn't complain.

7: Charlotte is very fond of coffee, insofar as being a caffeine addict. It's not something she really _needs_, but even guardians have vices and hers is in the form of thick, black brew filled to the brim with honey and sugar.

8: Sometime between one lifetime and the next, Charlotte wound up in bed with Moltres. Neither of them are quite sure how it happened, but it's a relationship that keeps them both warm and they know it's not love.

9: Charlotte doesn't like it when her memories return, because there's nothing worse than being five years old and remembering what it's like to die.

10: Charlotte's original team had Flareon, Ninetales, Charizard, Arcanine and Rapidash. She added Pidgeot later, and Jolteon to guard against fire-types, and Scizor and Mantine.

11: Charlotte's element is the sun. It's hardly surprising, though she can never quite figure out why Lance, who wields the moon, is stronger than she is.

12: Charlotte's used to being a haze of buzzing gold energy, because that's the only way she can protect Ash sometimes, even if she loses herself in the process.

13: Once upon a time, Charlotte had a brother named Erik who fell in love with a girl named Luciana and later, one named Miaka. Charlotte doesn't have a real brother any more, and doesn't miss it one bit.

14: Sometimes, Charlotte thinks about Ash, and how he's like the little brother she never had. She's not sure if that's good or bad, especially when they wind up as half-siblings due to some twist of fate Serebii's juggling. But Ash is adorable, and she can see how Lance would love him.

15: Charlotte is not in love with Ash.

16: Charlotte has never _been_ in love with anyone. The last man who tried pushed her down and got between her legs, but after the first thrust he was consumed in flames. Charlotte doesn't miss the feeling, and privately wishes she could burn people to ashes by glaring at them.

17: When Lance needs a listening ear, Charlotte will sit there and not judge, and they're both glad they've moved beyond the first life when they tried to kill each other at first glance. It's nice to converse with someone for once.

18: Charlotte has a bad habit of looking into the future. She'll cast the cards and crystal-gaze, but she sees truly as a Seer, and when she gathers up her cards and sighs, she knows that death is always waiting. But it's all right, it will be all right, because in the end, Ash will win, and she'll have her pokémon with her, forever and always, so she seals them inside her heart and tries not to worry.

19: Sometimes, Charlotte really hates Ash. Normally she doesn't, but when she's dying to call the Sacred Shield and she watches him throw his love away, she feels that he is selfish. However, the moods pass quickly enough, and by the next lifetime she is ready to forgive him and do her duty again.

20: Perhaps she is a fool after all, but as long as peace is there, it doesn't matter.

End Fic

Completed 3/29/07

I decided to do a 20truths about Charlotte because I realized that though she shows up in fanfic a lot, I haven't given her that much character development simply because she's a plot device and not so much a main character… and hopefully, she's not too much of a Mary-Sue either. But I tried, really! I get in a mood to write about her every few years…but I've yet to write a New Trainer fic about her since it'd be _hard_ not to Mary-Sue her that way. Well, now that I have an NT fic up, I decided to post this.


End file.
